Reflections of the Azure: Genesis
by Scifi73
Summary: Ragna is close to losing everything,and all his effort would be nothing more than a waste. But what if a certain blue-haired boy gave him a second chance alongside a new resolve? Who is this rumored "Wild Card" that everyone keeps talking about? And what awaits Ragna at this long and grueling journey?
1. A New Resolve

**Disclaimer: So sorry! I accidentally replaced the document with Side:Persona's,so I have to rewrite the entire Prologue. Apologies!** **#MistakesWereMade**

 _Time never waits._

 _It delivers all equally to the same end._

 _You,who wish to safeguard the future,however limited it may be..._

 _You will be given one year;_

 _go forth without falter,_

 _with your heart as your guide..._

 _"Dammit,when will these guys stop being persistent?"_ Ragna thought to himself as he was starting to wear out from the endless onslaught of Shadows in the Dark Hour.

With each strike,his limbs gradually felt weaker and soon enough,he was too tired to keep fighting.

" _Is this...the end?"_ Ragna thought as he braced himself for a final strike.

But it never came.

It was as if his life was in danger,as if time had stopped.

Just then,Ragna felt a pulse in his head.

 ***Burn My Dread-Last Battle(future arrange)**

 _"Hey."_ A voice called out to him. What Ragna saw next was a young boy with blue hair,wearing a black school uniform and a pair of headphones.

"What the?! Who the hell are you?"Ragna stated with shock in his words.

 _"We don't have time to talk. Let me give you a hand."_ The Boy with Blue Hair continued.

What Ragna saw in his hand was...a gun?

"Well? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"He questioned.

As he spoke,he felt a sharp sensation in his chest.

 **"Thou art I...And I am thou..."** A voice rang out in his head.

 _"Go on. I know you can do this."_ The Boy finished with a smile before he disappears.

Ragna knew deep down he had to do this,even if he ended up killing himself. With deep,heavy ragged breaths,he couldn't help but smile at that thought.

He slowly raised the gun to his head and uttered the word.

"Per...

So...

 **"NA!"**

 **(BOOM!)**

On that day, Ragna had died.

In his place, a new Ragna was born.

 **Thou art I...And I am thou...**

 **I was born of thee...and I shall walk by thy side...**

"...Thanatos." Ragna uttered from the sea of his soul, to the figure with the skull of an unknown animal for its head, alongside black garbs with white gloves, as well as holding a sword in one hand and multiple coffins chained to its back.

Ragna smiled, knowing he can win this battle with his new power.

 **"RAVAGE THEM!"** Ragna let out a battle cry as Thanatos roared, pushing the Shadows back.

The Shadows made a wild charge towards Ragna,fearing the new power that he had unleashed within himself.

 **"Maeigaon!"** Ragna commanded as he pulled the trigger, with Thanatos unleashing dark energy upon the incoming Shadows,dissipating them.

Another Shadow charged upon the Persona,but Thanatos' sword slashed right through the poor Shadow,destroying it in the blink of an eye.

The last few Shadows made a desperate mad dash for Ragna,but he was prepared.

 **"BE DEVOURED...BY DARKNESS!"** He unleashed his full strength by turning his hand into a mass of seithr,grabbing the Shadows and disintegrating them into oblivion.

As the coast cleared, the sound of a water droplet could be heard as the Persona withdrew itself, showing the tarot of the Death Arcana.

The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest...

Ragna has faced his other self...He has acquired tha façade to face life's hardships,the Persona **Thanatos.**

"So,even he has awoken to his potential." Said a young teenage boy with grey, bowl-shaped hair, as well as wearing the same black school uniform, but unbuttoned and without the tie.

"Narukami,are you certain he's the one you're talking about?"said a female voice from his receiver.

"Yeah. From what I've seen, his Persona is powerful, if I say so myself."Narukami replied.

"Perfect. I knew I could count on you,Narukami. Very well, you may return for the night. And be sure not to attract any attention." The female voice finished.

"Sure. Will do,Mitsuru-san." Narukami finished as he turned off his receiver.

Before he did, the "Wild Card" took one last look at this "Ragna the Bloodedge" and wondered if he could be a useful asset to SEES.

"Figures."

 **First off, sorry for deleting my first revision of the story with all my heart. I promise I will not do it again.**

 **Secondly,Yu will still use his tarot cards and still has Izanagi as his main Persona. He will also be in New Game Plus mode with a much more powerful Izanagi when starting off.**

 **SEES will be a much smaller independent organisation when compared to Sector Seven and the NOL. Yu is also known as the "Wild Card" but is rather a misunderstood vigilante as he attends Gekkoukan High in the BlazBlue universe, using a pair of grey glasses to hide his identity. He will be the main protagonist in this story because I have the idea form a Persona 3 Portable mod by narcku which replaces Minato with Yu as the protagonist. The mod and the game is awesome, so I recommend you check it out.**

 **Lastly,I do not own Persona,Blazblue,or any material associated with them in this fic except for the story. this has been Scifi73,and I will see you all next time.**

 **P.S. Other than Ragna,Jin,Noel,Tsubaki and Makoto,who should I include for the Blazblue characters? And what Personas and Arcana should I use for them?(This also applies to Side:Persona)**


	2. An Unexpected Intertwining of Fates

**Disclaimer:I own neither series nor do I own their materials.** **Blazblue is property of Arc System Works and Persona is property of Atlus.**

(Cue OP)

 ***CENTRALFICTION** **\- Daisuke Ishiwatari**

 **Arc System Works**

 **Atlus**

 **(unofficially present)**

Memento mori

Remember you are mortal.

Remember your death.

Remember you will die.

* * *

 **BlazBlue:Phase 3.5**

Be ready for the rebel,for the wheel of fate turns once again...

The Grim Reaper

 **Ragna=the=Bloodedge**

Hero of the Frozen Blade

 **Jin=Kisaragi**

The Overseer

 **Rachel=Alucard**

Shadow of the Serpent Fang

 **Hazama**

Successor of the Azure

 **Noel=Vermillion**

The Deathbringer

 **Azrael**

The Red Devil

 **Iron=Tager**

Unfaltering Beastkin

 **Makoto=Nanaya**

Sword of Hades

 **v -No.13-**

Guardian of the Gate

 **Es**

Platinum Alchemist

 **Platinum=The=Trinity**

One-eyed Lotus

 **Jubei**

Scarlet Justice

 **Izayoi**

Abyss Driver

 **Nine the Phantom**

Variable Heart

 **Mai Natsume**

* * *

 _New warriors take the stage!_

The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel

 **Yu Narukami**

The Unsightly Pink Sniper

 **Yukari Takeba**

The Mighty Strike-Out Slugger

 **Junpei Iori**

The Imperious Queen of Executions

 **Mitsuru Kirijo**

The Two-Fisted Protein Junkie

 **Akihiko Sanada**

The Heartless Armed Angel

 **Aigis**

The Pretentious Tenderfoot Duo

 **Ken Amada and Koromaru**

The Lethal Elevator Attendant

 **Elizabeth**

The Sadistic Stud-Keeping Secretary

 **Margaret**

The 'possibilities' are just the beginning...

Reflections of the Azure

 _Genesis_

* * *

4/6 **Dark Hour** Tartarus 3/4 Moon

As the view switches to an ominous tower in the distance, a figure can be seen slaying Shadows left to right, revealing it to be the same Grey-haired boy, wielding a naginata on his left hand and a katana on his right. He was wearing a black trench coat, with red inside, as well as a grey undershirt with black pants,and grey boots with light armour. He also wore a mettalic mask partially covering his face and had two strings coming from his outfit as he slayed another Shadow with his Persona, having the same outfit as him.

 _Yu Narukami._

 _That is my name._

 _I transferred here from the 6th Hierarchial City of Yabiko to the 15th Hierarchial City of Torifune to attend Gekkoukan High School, a prestigious high school. I_ _had lost both my parents in a disaster that almost took my life,until I was saved by the power of "Persona", the other self inside my heart._

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Living with Determination** **-Shoji Meguro**

 _Unknown Date Unknown Time 6th Hierarchial City of Yabiko_

 _"Dad? Mom? Answer me!" A young Yu Narukami called out to his parents,both having lost a large amount of blood from his burnt-down house._ _But it was no use. The shady man with green hair and yellow eyes just kept an evil smirk as their bodies went cold._

 _"Why? Why did you have to leave me?!" Yu cried with tears in his eyes. He then turned to the green-haired man ,his eyes filled with anger and pure rage._

 _ **"HAHAHAHA!** Scream and fight all you want,in the end it's no use!" The shady man laughed maniacally._

 _"You won't_ _get away with this..._

 ** _NOW I'M TRULY ANGRY! AND I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"_**

 _Yu stood tall as he clenched his fist and stared right at the man's venomous yellow eyes,not showing a single sign of backing down._

 _"You're still a hundred years too early to be fighting me, foolish boy. **NOW DIE!"** The green-haired man raised his weapon when all of a sudden,time seemed to stop completely._

 ** _I am thou...Thou art I..._**

 _"Ungh!" Yu grunted as he held his head in slight pain._

 ** _Thou hast opened thine eyes..._**

 _As the voice rung out inside his head, a tarot card of the Fool Arcana descended upon his open hand._

 ** _The time...is NOW!_**

 _He took a small breath of confidence and smiled as he prepared to crush the card in his hand,knowing even if he dies,he would never give up._

 ** _"PERSONA!"_**

 ** _(CRASH!)_**

* * *

 ** _*Time To Make History - Shoji Meguro_**

 _All of a sudden,a blue wave of energy formed around Yu ,pushing the manevolent Green-haired man back. "Ungh!" He grunted as the flame died out to form Yu's Persona._

 ** _I am Izanagi..._**

 ** _I will give myself to thee...for the sake of experience!_**

 _ **"TAKE HIM!"** Yu commanded,as Izanagi rushed towards the Green-haired man with a straight slash from its Naginata,causing him to stagger._ _"What the-?! (This kind of power shouldn't even exist!)" The green-haired man replied as he staggers to his feet._

 _He had made his choice...And it was to live._

 _ **"IZANAGI!"** He let out a roar and thrust his open hand towards the man,as he crushed his tarot card, the Persona struck with a mean **Ziodyne** to the man's surprised face._

 _"Rrgh! Now you've done it...You've underestimated the true fear of Yuuki Terumi!" He introduced himself as he staggered again._ _Just then,Yu felt a sharp sensation on his head._

 _"Rrgh..._

 ** _GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_**

 _The onslaught was just beginning. As Izanagi shook out of control,Yu looked up with his eyes in a shade of gold ,and out came another Persona, similar to Izanagi but blood-red, with bloody lines on its trench coat. Magatsu-Izanagi was its name as Terumi was shocked from the sudden transmorgification, allowing the Persona to unleash its wrath upon him with multiple wild slashes at Terumi's body._

 _ **"MANGLE HIM!"** Magatsu-Izanagi obeyed as it unleashed a **Vorpal Blade** upon Terumi,severely damaging him._

 _"Damn you... **DAMN YOU TO HELL,YOU SHITTY LITTLE BRAT! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU,YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!"** Terumi could only curse in defeat._ _As Magatsu-Izanagi reverted to its light counterpart,the last of Yu's strength faded as he passed out before the burning structure he used to call home._

 _(You've finally awakened..._

 _Master Yu Narukami...)_

 _No Date **Velvet Room**_ _No Time of Day_

 ***Aria of the Soul**

 _"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A man wearing a black suit with white gloves,as well as bulging ,bloodshot eyes as well as a long nose, greeted as he was sitting on his table. By his right side was a young lady with white hair wearing a blue elevator attendant attire_. _By his left was another lady dressed entirely in blue with matching high heels and black and golden accessories._

 _"Igor?" Yu recalled from his somewhat faint memory as he had been in this room before._

 _"Ah,it seems we have an interesting case for our fellow guest...You truly do have the potential."Igor recalled._ _"It seems it was **Izanagi** that heeded your calling..."_

 _"I see." Yu replied._

 _"This power is called 'Persona' ,the power to call your other self from within your heart. Think of it as a façade to face the many difficulties you are about to undertake." Igor continued. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my attendants to you._ _This is Elizabeth, a resident of this room,just like Margaret here."_

 _"Pleased to meet you. I am Elizabeth, and I will be assisting Margaret in your journey." She introduced._

 _"Two attendants? But as far as I'm concerned ,I'm the only guest here..." Yu questioned in confusion._

 _"Yes...This is quite the interesting ordeal indeed... This suggests that there is another one with the same power..." Igor continued._

 _"Elizabeth will take over the new guest's duties while I shall continue the same for you. I look forward to how this will impact your journey." Margaret finished._

 _"Until then,farewell..." Igor bid as Yu's sight faded to black._

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

As Yu returned to the fight at hand,he was accompanied by two other teammates, also students from Gekkoukan High.

"Keep it up,Yu-kun!" Said Yukari Takeba, a girl with brown hair and a pink sweater, wielding a weapon which can only be described as two detachable blades which when combined by their handles, forming an arrow of luminiscent light as she shot said arrow to another Shadow.

"I got this one! Leave this one to me,Yu!" Said another voice, belonging to a teenage boy wearing the same Gekkoukan uniform but with a blue undershirt and a baseball cap, wielding a longsword as he swung at the Shadow ,dissipating it.

"Take it easy, Junpei! You're just starting to gain your strength, so don't overdo it!" Yu replied to his comrade.

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides,I'm only getting started!" The teenage boy now named Junpei answered with an optimistic grin.

"Heh. I'd expect nothing less from that attitude of yours." Yu smirked.

 _Now,I make a living with the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES for short. On paper, it may sound like an after-school club, but in reality we slay Shadows to prevent unnatural occurences from happening, such as the Apathy Syndrome which has gained a lot of attention lately. Unfortunately, I was framed for a crime I did not commit, and now there is a SSS-class bounty on my head counting for 1,000,000,000,000,000 Platinum dollars by the Novis Orbus Librarium, or NOL for short, alongside the "Wild Card" moniker, which ,if I'm being honest,am not too proud of._

"Alright, the Shadows are down!" Yukari signalled, as Yu and Junpei followed up with an All-Out Attack, following a burst of comical effects and ending in a puff of smoke, ending the battle.

"Whew. Great job, Yu! Just what I'd expect from our leader!" Junpei praised Yu for a job well done as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Narukami ,do you copy? Are things looking OK?" Mitsuru contacted.

"Yeah. I think it's best to head back for now. We definitely did enough tonight." Yu replied.

"Very well." Mitsuru then teleported them to the 1st floor.

* * *

4/7 **After School** Hierarchial City of Ikaruga 3/4 Moon

Yu has just finished his uneventful day at school and has decided to get something to eat for the night at a nearby restaurant.

"Excuse me. One beef bowl,please." Yu spoke to the waiter.

"Right away."

 _Whew...Looks like I won't have any trouble for today. As if dine-and-dashing wasn't bad enough._

However, he would not be prepared for the fateful meeting that day would bring.

At the same time, Ragna was enjoying his Tentama Udon while staying low from NOL forces, and he was unaware of the eventual series of events to come.

Yu was the first to notice this, and he was at first sceptical of what Ragna was planning, but after the events of last night ,there was no doubt in his mind.

 _What is this strange sensation I'm sensing? Odd..._ Ragna thought.

All of a sudden,some commotion immediately told Yu that it was time to run.

* * *

 **Mass Destruction-Shoji Meguro**

"There he is! **GET HIM!"**

 _Dammit! Not this again..._ Ragna sighed.

Ragna immediately knew he had to stop the commotion leaved the restaurant in a jiffy only to find Yu engaging the officers alone.

 **"THUNDER GOD DANCE!"** Yu cried as he unleashed a lightning-fast lunge onto his enemy using his katana.(no pun intended)

 _No way...It can't be "him"..._ Ragna was surprised at this sudden revelation.

"What are you just standing there for?! Don't you want to escape?" Yu stated as he struggled against another group of officers while wielding his Naginata.

"Kid, you better shut it or I'll end you." Ragna sternly replied as he gripped Bloodscythe's hilt in his hand.

"We'll talk later!" Yu replied while slashing his naginata at the officers. "We have to get out of here!"

"Rrgh. Fine..." Ragna scoffed.

"We've got you cornered now! Surrender at once!" One of the officers threatened.

"Not if we can help it! Izanagi!" Yu refuted by crushing his tarot of the Fool in his hand,as Izanagi unleashed a **Ziodyne** , clearing the group of enemies in front.

 _Holy shit,h_ _e can do that too?!_ Ragna was stupefied at the sight. But he quickly regained his focus to slash an officer coming from behind, then taking down another officer by grabbing his and impaling him with Bloodscythe. One last officer lunged at the unlikely duo, but it was too late.

 **"Carnage..**

 **"Cross...**

 **SCISSORS!"**

 **SLASH!"**

Ragna's **Carnage Scissors** and Yu's **Cross Slash** with his katana and Izanagi managed to gravely wound the officer, with both slashes in perfect sync. Now was the perfect chance for them to escape,which they did.

* * *

4/7 **Evening** 13th Hierarchial City of Kagutsuchi 3/4 Moon

"OK,what the hell is going on?! Shouldn't you be like,in school as of now?!" Ragna butted once they got somewhere safe.

"Calm down." Yu simply replied. "Panicking won't solve anything for now. I'll explain everything once we arrive."

"Listen,you brat. I have a lot of questions and I want answers. I'll ask you again,what the hell is going on?" Ragna said as he imposed a threatening stance on Yu.

 _"Looks like I have no choice..."_ Yu thought to himself.

Yu then threw his sword,but his aim was off.

"So...you really want to die that badly,huh?" Ragna replied. "Well,you've come to the right-"

But before Ragna could do anything, Yu then reappeared behind Ragna with a yellow glint, slashing him horizontally through his back with his thrown sword, causing Ragna to fall down to the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." Ragna grunted as he fell to the ground from the pain.

 **"Flying Raijin:Knockdown Slash.** You won't be able to get up for a while until the pain wears off."

Feeling immense pain from the slash at his back, Ragna could do nothing but pass out.

" _We got him,Mitsuru-san. Just wait a little longer."_ Yu thought as he started to carry the unconscious Ragna to the SEES HQ.

* * *

 **A/N:Alright! Honestly never did a chapter this long,so hopefully you're okay with this chapter. I took the time to flesh out Yu's backstory as well as Yu and Ragna's 1st meeting,but hopefully everything will work out for this fic in the end.**

 **But now! It's finally time for...**

* * *

 ** _Answer Me! Ragna-kun and Yu-kun!_**

 **Ragna:** "Rrgh,a question segment?"

 **Yu:** "Pretty much.

 **Ragna:** "I have a question from Honey Sho. When the hell are you gonna continue this fic?"

 **Scifi73:** "Read my profile. This is basically a 'Whenever,whatever' kind of thing for me. I'm just starting off, so give me some slack."

 **Yu:** "You mentioned me in New Game Plus status,am I right? And to be honest,that Flying Raijin ability is pretty good, if I say so myself."

 **Ragna:** "Yeah? He's pretty much OP already!"

 **Scifi73:** "Oh, relax, Ragna. I will start both of you off at equal terms in both my fics,so I will give you Orpheus as your starting Persona in my other fic. Funny that it kinda fits due to Minato sharing the same fate. Also,about Magatsu-Izanagi earlier, it's basically Yu's Blood Riot mode, in which he gains new moves,and becomes much stronger,but if he overuses it, there is a chance that it may consume Yu's Soul and even worse, kill him, as well as causing him to lose control over himself and he cannot tell the difference between friend and foe during the duration of the Blood Riot."

 **Yu:** "That's...putting it lightly."

 **Ragna:** "Just like my Azure, huh... Anyway, how the hell are we supposed to progress the damn story like this if this kind of shit always happens to us?"

 **Yu:** "Makes sense. Also, Ragna-san, you're already overpowered enough when it's my universe against yours, so you have no right to complain."

 **Ragna:** "HEY!"

 **Yu:** "Rest assured,I'll give you a proper sendoff once this is over."

 **Ragna:** "I'm not dead yet, you asshole of a brat!"

 **Scifi73:** *sigh*"Guess we're gonna be here for a while... Anyway! Comment your questions on the comment section to either Ragna,Yu or me,and we'll see you on the next chapter of Reflections of the Azure: Genesis!"


	3. Depths of the Dark Hour

**Disclaimer:I own neither franchises. Both Blazblue and Persona rightfully belong to Arc System Works and Atlus respectively. Please support the official release** **s.**

4/7 **Dark Hour** Iwatodai Dorm 3/4 Moon

As the Dark Hour approached yet again, Ragna suddenly found himself in a small bedroom with his Bloodscythe tucked away, lying in a small bed fit only for him, with a small table on the front of his bed, and the door just beside him.

"Damn, that hurt..." Ragna groaned as he got up but was interrupted by the same Blue-Haired boy from his first vision.

"So, you have met with Him." The boy spoke,as he smirked. "Fate sure is powerful sometimes. But tell me... If you could change fate, would you do it?"

Ragna was unsure of what to do, as the boy showed him a contract as it read,

 _I shall accept full responsibility of my actions from here on out._

"Wait, you're the kid from my vision... Great, now I have to sign some bullshit contract?"

"It's your call, really. All I need is your name." was the reply he got.

"Fine." Ragna huffed as he wrote his name on it.

"Excellent...Now, to the matter at hand... You saw it too, right? For the moon will grow full soon, at another Dark Hour..." the boy calmly stated.

"Dark Hour? At least tell me what you're talking about!" Ragna was definitely used to Rachel's complex explanations, but this was much more cryptic.

"Looks like my time is up for now. So, it shall begin..." He finished as he disappeared.

* * *

4/8 **Morning** Iwatodai Dorm 7/8 Moon

As Ragna pondered about that weird dream, a knock can be heard on the door.

"The hell is it, kid?"

"Oh, good. You're up, Ragna-san." Yu replied from the other side. "I just want you to know later on, you should go downstairs when you're ready."

"Where the hell am I anyway? And what on earth is going on?" Ragna replied, still confused from last night.

"I'll explain everything once I get back. Hope it won't go as rough as before. Well, Ragna-san, I'm off." Yu finished as he left.

"Do what you want. It's not like I have a damn choice anyway." Ragna shrugged as Yu left.

* * *

4/8 **Morning** Gekkoukan High 2nd Year Classroom

7/8 Moon

Class time was in session while Miss Toriumi was teaching English for the time being, with Yu, Yukari and Junpei sitting in the same class. "Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai." She lectured with melancholy. "Ugh... why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota."

Yu: _She has quite a taste in literature, huh?_

"He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature." Miss Toriumi continued. "Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time."

Suddenly, she then eyed Junpei who was spacing out during class. "Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh?! Um..." Junpei then woke up, sitting up straight, but unfortunately he was clueless as to what Miss Toriumi just said. "Psst! Who does she like?" He asked as he gestured to Yu.

"I heard that she likes Utsubo Kubota." Was all Yu whispered to him.

"That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" Miss Toriumi sounded impressed.

"Eheheh... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!" Junpei replies with innocence and relief in his voice. "Man,you saved my bacon, Yu!"

A classmate took note of this, and whispered, "Yu gave him the answer... he must pay attention in class!"

* * *

4/8 **Lunchtime** Gekkoukan High Cafeteria 7/8 Moon

As Yu went to lunch with alongside Junpei for the day, he felt like the days were getting a bit boring. However, once he met Ragna, he knew that would soon change.

 _Hope Ragna-san has recovered from last night. I don't like to leave things vague for him, but I still have school and an identity to hide from the NOL._

"Hey dude, you heard about people disappearing as of late?" Junpei asked his friend.

"The Apathy Syndrome, right?" Yu replied in answer. "I have, actually. Which is why we're here in this school with Mitsuru-san, considering it is owned by the Kirijo Group after all."

"Yeah, if anything happened to the school, we'd be in deep trouble. Hate to be on the same boat as you if that happens." Junpei could only answer in earnest.

"Agreed. I'm still having flashbacks to what happened when she froze a Shadow, completely killing it in one strike..." Yu shivered as he commented.

"Jeez, you're still worried about that, Yu? You really need to lighten up for a while..." Yukari replied as she walked up to the two.

"Don't sweat it. We don't want to get into more trouble, especially after last night." Yu reminded her.

"Well, as long as you understand..." Yukari sighed as she left.

* * *

4/8 **Evening** Iwatodai Dorm 7/8 Moon

"Damn... Why the hell does my body still hurt like shit?" Ragna grunted, still unable to get up from bed in his room.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, Ragna-san. And sorry for yesterday's fiasco." Yu's voice suddenly came as he walked into the dreary room.

"Ugh, you again, kid?"

"Maybe I overdid it a little. I'll bandage you up in a second, so please take off your shirt. I'll explain everything as I do so." He took out some long, white bandages to patch Ragna up.

"Fine." Ragna sighed.

* * *

As Yu started bandaging him up, he saw a scar running through Ragna's back, but he was not distracted in the least. "So, this whole incident started two days ago. People started disappearing for unknown reasons, and they also lose all manner of conscious control and become known as 'The Lost'. This strange phenomenon is what we call 'The Apathy Syndrome'."

Ragna: _This kid definitely is strong, but he seems awfully polite to me. But can I really trust him?_

"The cause for this is largely unknown, but there are several people who are aware of this. That's where we, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or S.E.E.S. for short, come in. On paper, it might sound like an after school club, but in reality, what we do is eliminate Shadows."

"Shadows? You mean those things from two days ago?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah. Shadows are the manifestation of humans' wicked desires, born from our own hearts. Let me ask you, Ragna-san, do you believe there is more than 24 hours in a day?" Yu continued as he carefully bandaged Ragna's scar.

"Tch. Like hell I do. Everyone in this damn planet knows that." Ragna simply huffed.

"It may not seem like it makes sense, but it's true. This extra hour comes after midnight, and it's called the 'Dark Hour'. For one full hour, everything stops, and only some people realize it exists, and so are able to know about it." Yu finished bandaging up the scar. "This is where Shadows come to life, but usually gathered in a specific place."

"A specific place?" Ragna was curious as he put his hakama and coat back on.

"I'll let my friends explain about that. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yu Narukami. Spelled Y,U, pronounced 'You' with a soft O." He stuttered.

"Name's Ragna, wait, screw that. How the hell do you know my name?" Ragna asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I were you. Everyone should know who you are now. SS-class criminal, Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge, right?" Yu said in a calm tone with his deductive skills. "When you're ready, head down and I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Well, shit... guess I have no damn say in this..." Ragna could only realize.

"Oh, one last thing. I believe this belongs to you, Ragna-san?" Yu then showed him a gun with the S.E.E.S. logo on it.

Ragna: _Wait... a gun? But why the hell does it feel so familiar?!_

* * *

"Ah, so you've come, Ragna-san." Came the voice of Mitsuru Kirijo, a redhead, elegant student who wore a female Gekkoukan uniform along with a red ribbon and high-heeled boots. "I believe Narukami briefed you about the situation."

"So this is Ragna-san? He does exude that aura..." Commented Akihiko Sanada, a third year student with a modified Gekkoukan uniform, with a red sweater vest along with black gloves.

"Dude, you seriously went too hard on him that time." Junpei snarked.

"Like you're any better, Stupei!" Yukari retorted.

"*sigh* What the hell did I just get myself into?" Ragna sighed as he sweatdropped.

"Don't mind them. That's just how we are. Mitsuru, please. And she may be level-headed, but don't make her unleash her execution on you, Ragna-san." Yu warned him.

"From this point on, you are now officially a member of S.E.E.S. We expect great things from you." Mitsuru declared as she gave Ragna a red S.E.E.S. armband.

As he wore the armband on his wrist, Ragna gave Mitsuru a "whatever" look and headed back to his room to get some sleep.

"?!" Suddenly, Ragna felt a sensation on his body as his view darkened as he heard a glass shattering sound and showed a Tarot card of the Fool Arcana as a voice rang out in his head.

* * *

 **"Thou shalt receive our blessing when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana..."**

* * *

Ragna: _Wait, what the?! What just happened?!_

Yu: _I'm actually forming a Social Link with Ragna-san?!_

* * *

 **Social Link Unlocked!**

 **Fool- Yu Narukami - Rank 1**

* * *

4/8 **Dark Hour** Iwatodai Dorm Command Room 7/8 Moon

"Hmm... He's still sleeping." A man wearing a pair of round glasses, with slightly long but neat hair, wearing a brown jacket, said. "During this Dark Hour, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then, he must be..." Yukari speculated.

"As you can see, he's retained his human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour." The man answered. "The only question that emails is whether or not he has the potential. Although, he must... If he didn't, they would've preyed on him by now."

"Scary..." Yukari realized.

"In any case, we should monitor him for a few more days." The man finished.

"Yes, sir." Mitsuru agreed.

"I feel kinda bad, though... Spying on Ragna-san like this..." Yukari said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

* * *

No date Velvet Room No time of day

 ***Aria of the Soul- Shoji Meguro**

When Ragna woke up, he was not in his bed at all- instead, the same blue room that Yu was in previously.

"Wait, what? What the hell is this place?!" Ragna asked out of surprise. "And who the hell are you guys?!"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor spoke to Ragna while sitting on his blue sofa.

"My name is Igor. And I'm delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor introduced himself. "And this is Elizabeth and Margaret. They're residents just like myself." He introduced the Velvet Room attendants to Ragna.

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth responded.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ragna the Bloodedge." Margaret greeted.

 _Ragna: They sure don't look like much, but I can tell that I better be careful around these two._

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... Only those who have signed a contract can enter this place..." Igor continues as he showed Ragna a seemingly familiar piece of paper. "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room."

"Wait, that was the contract from yesterday?!" Ragna was in a daze, but surprised nonetheless.

 _Ragna: Just what the hell did I get myself into this time? Gimme a break already!_

"You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so." Igor continued. "I only ask one thing in return... that is to abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

"What the hell is all this? I still don't understand whatever you're talking about..." Ragna asked in a mild tone.

"That is fine, for now. Hold on to this..." Igor finished as he gave Ragna a Velvet Key. "'Til we meet again..."

Once again, Ragna'a sight faded to black.

* * *

4/9 **Early** **Morning** Iwatodai Dorm Full Moon

"Ugh, what the hell was all that? It was almost like a whole load of convoluted bullshit to me..." Ragna pondered. "But still, I have things to do rather than just stay here." He then left his room soon after.

"Oh! Ragna-san, make sure to come back here once you're done with what you need to do. Mitsuru still needs to check on you." Yu reminded as he walked past Ragna.

"How long?" Ragna replied.

"A few more days, at least."

"Well, as long as it doesn't take too long, Yu..." Ragna finished as they parted ways.

* * *

4/9 **Morning** Gekkoukan High 2nd Year Classroom

"Ahem, I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature." The new teacher introduced himself in Yu's homeroom. "I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year."

 _"Still nothing out of the ordinary for my first few days. I have to make a good first impression to my friends first and foremost."_ Yu muttered in his thoughts.

"Some people say that Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong!" Mr. Ekoda lamented. "The students, the other teachers... Wrong, wrong, wrong! Nobody really understands Classic Lit..."

 _"Damn, I'm feeling tired from last night... But I have to stay awake for my first week..."_ Yu quickly made his decision and stayed up for the remainder of the lesson.

"Hey... Are you all listening to me? Wake up, children! Now open your textbooks." Mr Ekoda reprimanded with a stern tone.

"First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari", The origin of Japanese Literature." He continued. "It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it "da bomb"." He finished as the rest of the students paid no mind to him.

"*sigh* I can tell you guys are "zoning out"..." the teacher gave a defeated sigh.

* * *

4/9 **After School** Torifune Terminal Full Moon

That day, Yu had decided to go home with Junpei, as he was still getting accustomed to his new life at school. However, unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by an unknown presence.

"So, a normal high school boy, huh?" the voice on the other side of the line spoke.

"Affirmative. He may not look like it, but he has the potential to exceed Ragna the Bloodedge as a world class criminal of the NOL." The figure replied.

"Does he have grey eyes and hair?" the voice replied.

"Of course. He's walking alongside Junpei Iori at the moment. Should we engage?"

"Hmph... Don't be ridiculous. There's still much we do not know about him yet. I suggest standing down for now." the voice finished as the line went dead.

"Yes, Major." The figure replied.

The person on the other line was none other Jin Kisaragi, who had recently defected from the NOL. At the thought of the recent situation, he smirked.

"Yu Narukami... Now things will get interesting."

* * *

4/9 **Dark Hour** Iwatodai Dorm Command Room Full Moon

As Mitsuru, Yukari and Yu as well as the brown-haired man watched Ragna while he was sleeping in his room, something still felt unnatural to Yu.

"How is he?" The man asked.

"...The same as last night." Mitsuru answered sternly.

"Hmm... Very interesting." The man mused, surprised that Ragna was still quite calm after what transpired. "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first..."

"Memory loss... Disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

"Ikutsuki-san, I understand why we're keeping an eye on him, but isn't this a bit too much?" Yu questioned out of the blue.

To that, Ikutsuki replied, "I understand your concern, Narukami-san, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone who has potential to succeed?"

"Yeah, I guess. But still..." Yukari murmured with a small amount of doubt.

"!?" Suddenly, Mitsuru received a call from Akihiko.

"Command Room." Mitsuru answered. "...Is that you, Akihiko?"

Akihiko said in a rushed voice from the other line, "You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge!"

Yu then quickly rushed to Mitsuru's side to answer him, worried about his condition. "What's wrong, Akihiko-san?!"

"I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me..." Akihiko replied on the other line. "I want to let you guys know, I'm almost there."

Yukari, now alarmed, quickly responded, "Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here?!"

Yu could only clench his fist in frustration. "That idiot...! What was he thinking?!"

Mitsuru, now in a state of urgency, stood up and ordered, "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"...R-Right! Be careful!" Chairman Ikutsuki agreed as they quickly headed down to the lobby.

* * *

4/9 **Dark Hour** Iwatodai Dorm Lobby Full Moon

As they rushed down to the lobby, Akihiko was by the door, clearly wounded.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called.

"Akihiko-san! Are you OK?!" Yu cried with a worried voice, before seeing his injured arm.

"Senpai?!" Yukari called out in shock.

Akihiko sweat dropped before deadpanning, "I'm alright."

Yu snapped as he quipped, "Akihiko-san, your arm clearly doesn't look alright!"

"Heh. Like this will slow me down, Yu. Get ready to be surprised... It'll be here any second." Akihiko joked.

Mitsuru walked up to him and said sternly, "This is no time to joke around!"

Chairman Ikutsuki asked, "It's one of them, Akihiko?"

Yu quickly realized the situation: _"Damn, should have warned Ragna-san that tonight was gonna be a full moon..."_

"Yes, But not an ordinary one-"

All of a sudden, a loud smash can be heard from the dorm.

"!? Ahh!"

"Gh?!"

Yukari was now scared beyond belief, as she blurted, "What the...!? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Things were now looking very bad, but Mitsuru was not one to lose her cool at a time like this. "Mr. Chairman, head for the Command Room!" She ordered as she prepared her Evoker. "Narukami, go upstairs and wake Ragna-san up! Then, escape out the back."

Yu was hesitant, but he knew that if it meant having a valuable ally, then so be it.

"Got it, Mitsuru-san!" He complied as he quickly headed up to Ragna's room.

"But, what about me?" Yukari questioned worriedly.

"We'll stop it here." Was an immediate reply from Mitsuru. "You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice!" Akihiko rebutted while glaring at Mitsuru.

* * *

Ragna was suddenly awoken by the loud noise from earlier, and he was clearly not happy with his sleep being disturbed again.

"Argh, again?! Why can't I get a single goddamn night of sleep for once?!"

"Ragna-san! Wake up!" Yu cried as he banged the door from outside his room.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm up, Yu! Now what the hell is going on?!" Ragna groaned as he quickly grabbed his Blood-Scythe.

"Sorry, But I don't have time to explain! We have to get outta here, now!" Yu quickly ordered as he entered Ragna's room. "Hurry, downstairs! We'll get out through the back!"

When suddenly, another loud rumbling sound came.

"Like hell I'm gonna run, Yu! Just what the hell is going on?!" Ragna was irritated as they headed for the back door.

"OK, I'll explain later. But first, we have to get somewhere-"

"Narukami, do you read me!?" Mitsuru called through the comm line.

"What is it, Mitsuru-san!?" Yu asked.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy!" She replied from the other line. "The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"That means- Oh no!"

"Let me take care of that bastard!" Ragna was growing impatient, but Yu held him back as a loud banging was heard through the back door.

"We have to find another way out! Hurry!" Yu urged as he and Ragna had no choice but to go up.

* * *

As the rumbling got closer, the two also got closer to the roof of the dorm when a shattering of glass was heard.

"Oh shit, this ain't good! Two nights in and shit has hit the goddamn fan?!" Ragna complained.

"It's getting closer! We have to keep moving!" Yu reprimanded his new friend as they headed for the roof.

Once outside, Yu quickly grabbed his keys and locked the door back to the dorm. "Whew... That was close..." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"NOW are you going to tell me?!" Ragna was clearly pissed now as he grabbed Yu by the collar. "Why the hell are whatever those things are here and why the hell are they going after us?!"

They were eventually disturbed by yet another rumbling sound.

"Gah?! The hell is it now?!" Ragna stuttered as he lost his grip and let go of Yu.

"It's climbing up the dorm?!"

* * *

 ***Awakening (P3 Ver.)- Shoji Meguro***

Just as Yu said that, the Shadow was indeed climbing up the dorm to the roof. But this was no ordinary Shadow. This one had many black hands as it made its way up the roof, with one of the hands holding a blue mask with the Roman numeral I on its forehead. With a swift motion, the Shadow quickly drew a myriad of knives from its multi-handed form.

"...No doubt about it... That's what we call "Shadows"!" Yu quickly realized the situation and quickly clenched his fist in hopes of breaking his Persona card, but nothing happened.

"Damn it...! Come on, come on...!" Yu tried summoning Izanagi, but to no avail as the Shadow eventually knocked him down to the ground.

"Aaaagh!"

"YU!" Ragna could only call out in worry.

Suddenly, his mind started to pulse within him as he recalled painful memories of his past. _"Again..."_

The first image that flashed before him was his childhood home, burned to the ground one fateful day, by his sworn enemy, Yuuki Terumi...

The second, Jin wielding Yukianesa, impaling him with a sinister-looking smile...

And last,was him hugging Lambda with tears in his eyes as she faded after her sacrifice to save him from Terumi's Attack, giving him the Idea Engine.

 _"It's happening again... I'm about to lose someone again...!"_ Ragna could only clench his head with pain and regret.

 _"No!"_

 _"I won't let someone die in front of me... EVER AGAIN!"_

Before Yu knew it, Ragna quickly took out his Evoker, placed it on his head, and said the word:

"PERSONA!"

(BOOM!)

* * *

As the shards of glass started to swirl around Ragna, they eventually formed into a figure with a blue mechanical body wearing a red scarf, sporting Ragna's spiky hair and a harp on it's back as a voice echoed in Ragna's head;

 ** _"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul, I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..."_** the voice echoed.

As the Persona formed, it let out a screeching sound, with it's face now visible, it had red glowing eyes and most of its face was entirely black.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were certain of what happened, and as Orpheus roared, Ragna suddenly felt a sharp pain through his head as something was emerging from the Persona.

"Urgh! Gah...! AAAAAAARGH!"

When the Persona was completely destroyed, out came Thanatos as it roared. Ragna's heterochromic eyes were staring up at the ghostly green full moon as Thanatos quickly leapt for the Shadow, grabbed its hand, and with one swift motion, slashed its mask in half, causing most of it to dissipate, leaving only one of the hands intact as Yu quickly realized the sheer force and power behind Thanatos.

"*Gasp* I never thought that Persona would be this strong..." Yu states in a small hint of shock.

Thanatos was holding one last arm of the Shadow as it then proceeded to crush said arm into nothingness. It roared one last time before transforming back to Orpheus before disappearing, causing Ragna to faint from exhaustion.

After seeing the entire situation unfold, Yu quickly ran to Ragna's side and hurriedly called out to him.

"Ragna-san! Are you OK?! RAGNA-SAN!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! That took WAAAAAY longer than expected, but I'm finally back with another chapter! I'm actually on a writer's block in case you're wondering, but I've uploaded just in time for Halloween this year!**

 **Hope to see you soon, and here's to the success of my fic!**

 **And now...**

* * *

Answer Me! Ragna-kun and Yu-kun!

Ragna: Another QA segment, huh?

Me: Yeah. It's not much, but we can still work around it.

Yu: The question for this chapter is a guest review, by the way.

Ragna: *sigh* You know things are going to shit if there's guest reviews...

Me: So, the question was: "I look forward to Azrael's interactions with Kanji and Chie-"

Ragna: NO, AND IN CASE YOU MISSED IT THE FIRST TIME, HELL NO!

Yu: Uhh, Ragna-san? Do you have an issue with him?

Ragna: HELL YEAH I DO! He's called the "Mad Dog" for a goddamn reason! Whatever you do, don't let those kids near him!

Me: "And out of curiosity, will Azrael get a Persona, or will he be an anomaly and remain as he is in BlazBlue?" The answer's obvious, no Persona for Azrael.

Yu: Seems a good enough reason.

Ragna: First off, the first part of this damn fic involves only us and the Persona 3 characters, so no Persona 4 characters yet except Yu here. And second, giving that son of a bitch a Persona is NOT gonna end well.

Yu: *Sweat drops* We'll just have to avoid him, don't we?

Ragna: Damn Straight. Hopefully we don't run into him soon...

Me: Send any questions in the comments...

All 3: And we'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
